Magic
'Magic '''is a supernatural force that is characteristic in all of the creatures of Saudade. There are five major types of magic: Fayne Magic, Elemental Magic, Moori Magic, Salaman Magic, and Creature Magic. The ability to use magic—and which type—is a hereditary trait passed down from generation-to-generation. Overview In most creatures on Saudade, magic is an inherent trait, recognizable from birth in all beings on the continent. The only exception is Salaman Magic, which is based on magical objects and mixtures, rather than any internal power of the Salamans themselves, though they are the only ones capable of performing it. Magic has become the defining factor of a being's place in society. The Fayne, who have the most powerful and seemingly limitless magical abilities, are revered as godlike by the other creatures on Saudade. The Elementals, considered the next most powerful, are the ruling class of modern Saudadian society, while the "less powerful" Moores work almost exclusively as servants to them. The magic of the Salamans is considered so lowly and barbaric that they live exclusively on Mangata Island, and Creature Magic—belonging only to unintelligent species of life on Saudade—is barely given any thought at all by the intelligent races. History Magic has existed since before recorded history, in some form or another. The first inhabitants of Saudade, the Fayne, are commonly accepted to be the first practitioners of the skill, and are even believed to be the purveyors of all other magic on the continent, with the heart of the land's magic believed to be located on the mystical Fayne Island—a place no other race as ever ventured. Types of Magic Fayne Magic There is little known about the true limits or extent to which Fayne magic exists, as the Fayne had disappeared long after the first books written academically on magic were released. What is known, however, is that Fayne magic is the most powerful and "godlike" of the five existing sorts on Saudade, with stories claiming their abilities ranged from making flowers grow to creating new forms of life to join them on Saudade, as described most acceptedly in ''The Yugen. '' In the last 500 years, it has become more commonly thought that the Fayne—while possessing great power of their own—utilize some sort of object to control the abilities of the rest of the species on Saudade. Many thing some sort of disturbance with this object has led the Fayne to retreat back to Fayne Island, leaving the other races to fend for themselves over the next two thousand years. Elemental Magic As Elementals are the ruling race of Saudade, the most information is available on their abilities. Elemental Magic comes in four varieties: Pyeri, Hwou, Ayeri, and Tarye, each respectively corresponding to the four basic elements of fire, water, air, and earth. All Elementals—save hallas—have one type of magic, and which sort depends on their parents abilities. In cases where two Elementals with different types of magic have a child, the child can inherit either parents abilities randomly. Pyeri Magic Pyeri Magic gives an Elemental the ability to control fire. Most are only able to control the element; those who are able to generate fire from within themselves are incredibly rare and particularly powerful, oftentimes becoming great military or governmental leaders. Sonder, the first Minister of the UEN, was a Pyeri Elemental, and as such all ministers after him have been as well. '''Abilities ' Pyeri Elementals can manipulate any source of flame or magma to their will, and are able to control the temperature of the flame they are using—even to the point of snuffing it out. Hwou Magic Hwou Magic gives an Elemental the ability to control water. Unlike Pyeris, no Hwoun people are able to generate water from within themselves, though they are capable of removing water from things such as plants, meaning a source is almost always readily available. 'Abilities ' Hwou Elementals can manipulate any source of water (or water-based liquid) to their will, and are able to control the temperature of the water they are using, giving them the ability to manipulate ice and steam as well as liquids. Ayeri Magic Ayeri Magic gives an Elemental the ability to manipulate air to their advantage. 'Abilities ' Ayeri Elementals can control the temperature of air, as well as create gusts of wind and vacuums. Tarye Magic Tarye Magic gives an Elemental the ability to control and manipulate the earth (earth defined as rock, dirt, sand, and other naturally occurring stone-like materials). They are unable to generate earth from within themselves. 'Abilities ' Tarye Elementals can control and manipulate the earth to their advantage. Moori Magic The Moores are the only race capable of using Moori Magic. This magic is centered around the natural world. While they cannot control any of the elements as the Elementals do, they are able to make plants grow at exponential rates, communicate with animals, insects, and other unintelligent species, and—in some cases—speed up another being's healing process. However, the Moores are only capable of using their powers if they stick to a strict pacifist code. Any Moore who intentionally harms or kills another living being (intelligent or otherwise) will immediately lose their abilities, due to betraying nature itself. This forces all Moores to be vegetarians, and makes many of them unable to rise up against the Elemental class. Salaman Magic Salaman Magic is utilized by Salaman race, making it the only magic exclusively used on Mangata Island and not the Mainland. While Salamans themselves have no physical powers, they are able to craft items or create concoctions which give them abilities themselves. However, these things take time and years of practice, making them an inefficient magic system compared to the others on Saudade. In recent years, a Salaman Black Market has opened with locations throughout the Mainland, though no one is sure how the products have been acquired. Creature Magic Creature Magic is the overarching term for the various magical abilities of the animals of Saudade. Every creature on Saudade has some form of magic, but Creature Magic tends to be the least developed and sophisticated of the bunch, sometimes hardly qualifying as magic at all (Beavies). Most Creature Magic is also a one-trick pony, meaning most animals only have one highly specialized ability. Familiar Magic One of the few distinctions of Creature Magic is Familiar Magic. This allows all species of animals to communicate with the Moores, and specific species to bond and interact with each of the respective Elemental groups (Flakate for Pyeri, C'pore for Ayeri, Wools for Tarye, and Otwags for Hwou). It is unknown exactly why these four specific species can interact with Elementals, but is assumed to be related to the fact that each species' abilities relates to their respective Elemental's element.